Lela story
by Jemlela
Summary: A story about Lela in college and the mistake that she made
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day in late September, at Berkley Lela sat at her desk in her dorm. Lela starred at the math book in front of her, but she wasn't studying more like starring off in to space. Lela's roommates Justine and Jasmine came into the room. "Earth to Lela," Jasmine called as she walked up to Lela and wave her hand in front of her face. Lela snapped back to reality and smiled at them.

"Were you actually studying?" Justine asked. Lela looked at her and said, "Trying to."

"My parents actually care about the grades I get here, so I try hard for them," Jasmine comments. "Really, asked Lela, "What about you Justine?" Justine says, "My parents don't care about the grades I get. So I really just do it for myself."

Lela thought to her self. I am eighteen years old, in my first semester of college. Jerrica has always cared about the grades we get in school. I haven't really attended class since I've been here, which is why I don't plan on telling Jerrica about my ditching classes. Just then the phone rang. Jasmine went to answer the phone and the brought the phone to Lela. "Lela the phone is for you." She said. Lela took the phone. "Hello, Oh Hi Jerrica, yeah school is going great. I was actually just studying so I am going to get back to it." Lela lied as she hung up the phone.

"Who is Jerrica?" Justine asked after Lela hung up the phone. Lela looked away from her roommates and said, "Just somebody I know" Lela knows that nobody at the college except the dean and the board of directors knows that she is a Starlight Girl and Lela doesn't plan on telling anyone.

"Lela, why don't you come with us to the frat party tonight?" Justine asked. Lela agreed at least she can get her mind off her problems for now anyway. At the frat party Lela drank some punch she knew it was spiked and drank it anyway. Even before coming to the party Lela had a feeling that the only drink being served at the party was alcohol.

The next morning Justine and Jasmine were looking for Lela, they were all still at the frat house. When they finally found Lela they were surprised by what they saw. Lela was lying in bed covered by a blanket and her clothes were on the floor. "Lela are you alright!" Jasmine exclaimed as they try to wake her up. Lela woke up suddenly, her head throbbing as she looked at what she had apparently done. "Oh my goodness, what have I done and why is my head killing me? Lela said with dread. "That would be a hangover," Justine said as she handed Lela her dress. Lela took the dress from Justine as Justine and Jasmine left the room so Lela could get dressed.

Lela sat there on the bed thinking I am dead Jerrica is going to kill me when she finds out. Oh what am I going to do? Lela got dressed and left the frat house with her friends to go back to the dorm room to sleep off her hangover.

When Lela got back to the dorm room, the phone was ringing. Lela answered it. It was Becky and Delaree. They were all excited because after they graduate in the spring they are going to attend Berkley and be roommates with Lela again. Lela hangs up the phone and lies down on the bed.

**A month later**

Lela was sick to her stomach and she could not keep anything down. Justine had come in with the mail from the school. Lela has two mailing addresses one at her dorm room for school business and one at the school post office where she writes to and receives letters from the Starlight Girls. In the school mail was a letter from the dean. The letter read:

Dear Lela,

You are required to attend a meeting of disciplinary action on October 20th at 10 am. Your presence there is mandatory. See you then.

Signed,

Dean Jason Jacobs.

"This is just great, this is all I need. Lela said as she threw the letter down on the kitchen table and she sat down on the chair putting her head on her arms on the table. Jasmine came in and asked, "What is wrong?" Justine told her that Lela has to attend a meeting for disciplinary action tomorrow at 10 for all her ditching of class.

The next morning as Lela is getting ready for her meeting, she still is feeling sick. Jasmine tells Lela that she should pick up a pregnancy test on her way home from the meeting. Lela attends the meeting. In the room was Dean Jacobs, the Board of Directors and the Social Worker that got her into Berkley on a state funded scholarship. Lela knew this was going to go good, but she knew she had to be honest with them. Lela doesn't know why she was ditching class so much. The Social Worker, says, "Lela we want you to take off the rest of the semester and get your life together. You will have one more chance at college, so don't blow it again. My recommendation to you is that in the spring you attend Los Angeles community college and then transfer to UCLA." Next was Dean Jacobs turn to speak. He told Lela that she has to leave for the semester and that she has to be gone in two days. She can come back in the spring if that what she wants, but if she does they will be keeping a close eye on her.

Lela leaves the meeting and goes to the store to pick up the pregnancy test. When she got back to her dorm room, at least it was still her dorm room for now. She took the pregnancy test. It was positive.


	2. Chapter 2

Lela

Man what am I going to do, I can't be pregnant. Jerrica is going to kill me. Oh well there is not much I can do about me now. I have to pack and getting ready to leave. Well I pack my things. Man I wish that Jasmine and Justine would get home from school soon so I can tell them about my suspension and pregnancy. Justine and Jasmine walk through the door. "Lela!" Jasmine called, "how did it go?" "Well what do you want first, the bad news, or the bad news." Justine asked, "What is the bad news?" I turned my back to the girls so that I wouldn't have to see their faces. "I am pregnant," I said lightly. "I also have to leave and go back home. I have two days to leave."

"Oh know!" exclaimed Jasmine, "what are you going to tell your parents?"

"I don't know. Jerrica is going to kill me when I get home." I said softly.

"Jerrica, I thought you said Jerrica was just someone you know, why would she kill you?" Justine asked.

I knew it was time I told my roommates the truth about me. I looked at them and said, "Truth is, I am a Starlight Girl, apart of the Starlight Foundation for foster girls and Jerrica runs the foundation. I have been there since I was three. Back then the foundation was run by Jerrica's parents Jacqui and Emmet. My bags are packed and I am ready to go."

"How are you going to get home, are you going to call Jerrica to come get you." Jasmine asked. I was shocked; I am not ready to tell Jerrica anything not just yet anyway. "No! I will find another way to get home." Justine spoke up, "I can take you, I don't have class, and we can leave now if you like." "Are you really going to take me home?" I asked.

I left with Justine and went home. I didn't talk just stare out the window. When we arrived at the Starlight Mansion I put my things in the servants' quarters, so that no one sees my things. "Bye Justine thanks for the ride!" I waved as Justine drove away.

I walked up to the door of the mansion and opened it. I walked inside, I felt like retreating but before I could I saw Terri. She ran into my arms. "Welcome home!!" she cried. "Where is Jerrica?" I asked. Terri told me that she will be home soon. For a moment I thought I was going to throw up. I ran upstairs to the bathroom. I have had a bad case of morning sickness. I don't know why the call it morning sickness it lasts all day and night. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. "Lela." I heard Jerrica call, "Open the door and let me in."


	3. Chapter 3

Lela

Oh no Jerrica. I took a deep breath; well it is now or never. I went to open the door and to let Jerrica into the bathroom. "Oh Jerrica" I cried as I gave her a hug. "I've missed you!" I went on. "Oh Lela, are you alright, Terri told me that you were home and that you are sick." Jerrica said.

Jerrica had led me to my room; it was exactly the way I left it. I didn't know what to say, I knew that it was time to tell her. I was afraid of how she was going to react. We sat on my bed. We sat their in silence until I finally found the courage to speak up. "I know you are going to be mad at me for what I have done." I stopped talking and Jerrica started, "Go on, I'm listening." I continued, "I went to a party at the college and I got drunk and somehow ended up in bed. Now I am pregnant." I was in tears as I finished telling her. She started to speak, but I interrupted her, "There is more." I said in tears. I knew that if I didn't tell her the rest of the story, I would never find the courage to. "Earlier this morning, I went in front of the disciplinary committee for all the ditching I have done since I been there. I have been kicked out for the rest of the semester, but I can return next semester."

Jerrica sat their in shock. I could see the disappointment on her face and in her eyes. I couldn't bear to look at her disappointment so I got up and went to the window. I stood there starring out the window. After what seemed like forever, Jerrica finally spoke, "Drinking! Pregnant! Ditching! What has gotten into you lately?" I turned to look at her, "I don't know!" I cried. "I wish I did, but I don't. I am so sorry" I then turned back toward the window. I heard Jerrica leave. I went over to me bed and cried into my pillow.

I lay on my bed with my back to the door, when I heard a knock at the door, and then the door opened. I tuned to see who was coming in. It was Ashley. When I lived her before, Ashley always thought of me as being perfect. She spoke, "I heard that you are pregnant!" "Yes, I am," I answered. "So much for being Little Miss Perfect, don't you think?" Ashley smiled, "I am sorry for that comment, are you okay." I smiled; Ashley was actually being concerned for me. I asked her, "Are you actually concerned for my health, or is it the fact that I am the one in trouble for a change." Ashley smiled again, "A little of both maybe." At least she was being honest. I asked her, "Who else knows about my pregnancy?" Ashley's only reply as she left was, "Everyone!" Great, just Great.

I stood there alone in my room; I knew that sooner or later, I was going to be punished. I may be eighteen years old, but I know that Jerrica will still punish me. I have been a foster girl in the Starlight Foundation for fifteen years. Back when I was in high school, I couldn't wait to get away from here and all the rules. Now, because of my screw- up, I am back to living at the Mansion and under all of Jerrica's rules again. On the drive home with Justine all I had thought about is why I did. When I was living here, I never would have thought of ditching or going to a party in which I knew that alcohol was going to be served. So why is it, the first time out on my own, I screwed-up this bad. I know that I owe Jerrica an explanation for what happened and that it can't be the 'I don't know' explanation I gave her earlier. So what do I tell her, when I don't even know myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Lela

I waited for Jerrica to come back. I knew that she would be. I stood looking out the window when the door opened and Jerrica came in, "Time for dinner, after dinner we will talk about what happened." I didn't say anything, just followed Jerrica down to the dining room. All the other girls were already sitting at the table. Nobody talked much during dinner; the girls just kept looking from Jerrica to me and then back to Jerrica. The tension at the dinner table was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. I didn't look at anyone just down at my plate.

As we were finishing up dinner Jerrica spoke up saying the first words since we sat down, "Girls, go ahead and clear off the dinner table. Lela, join me in the living room. Girls when you are done, go upstairs, I don't want anyone eavesdropping at the living room." The girls started to clean off the table, Jerrica left the room and I followed her. I have been waiting to have this conversation with her, but I am also dreading it.

"Sit!" Jerrica said. I sat on the couch in the living room, watching Jerrica paced back and forth in front of me. "First I want to know what you were thinking. Ditching school, you never ditched before. I talk to Berkley; you missed more school, then what you actually attended. Then you were drinking, what by accident?" I didn't know what to say, it would have been so easy to tell her that I didn't know the punch was spiked. But it also would have been a lie and the truth would have come out sooner or later.

I answered, "No, the drinking wasn't an accident. I knew that alcohol was going to be the only drink served at the party since it was a frat house. I knew and I didn't care, I am so sorry. Once I was drunk, I don't know what happened until I woke up the next morning in an empty bed, without my clothes. I can only imagine what had happened. Then today I found out that I was pregnant." I stopped talking and waited for Jerrica to start yelling. "I am not quite what to say, why would you go to a frat party? I thought you knew better then that? I know you knew better than to ditch class." Jerrica said in a calm but angry voice.

"I did know better in all cases, but I did it anyway. I didn't think about what could happen to me," I confessed. Jerrica sat on the couch next to me and she said, "I know that you are expecting me to punish you and I will. You are grounded for two weeks, and that is just the start of it." "This is the just the start of it? What else is their going to be?" I asked her. "You are not going to go back to Berkley University, In the Spring you will attend and I do mean attend LACC. You will also work at Starlight Music to help support your baby. You and the baby will live her at least until your twenty-one." She said. My only response was "Okay" What else, could I say. I was hoping to go back to Berkley and see Justine and Jasmine again. The rest of it didn't sound too bad. Jerrica said to me, "You should go up to my room, one thing we didn't discuss, is how I am supposed to trust you again after the ditching and the drinking." I went upstairs to my room. Being grounded for two weeks isn't all that bad considering how much I screwed up. I don't know how I am going to get her trust back; I do know that I will have to earn it again. I went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lela

I woke up in the morning to pounding on my door. "Lela, get up!" Becky called through the door. Why is Becky so upset? I went to open the door; I opened the door to see Becky and Delaree standing their angry. They seemed to be upset with me. "What is wrong?" I asked them. Delaree spoke up, "Because of what you did at Berkley, we are no longer aloud to go. We have to attend LACC next fall and live at home. Every-one has to stay here until they turn twenty-one or get married. Jerrica said that if you of all people got into trouble at college. Then what are the chances that we won't get into the same type of trouble." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; my screw-up had ruined things for Becky, Delaree and everyone else. Becky and Delaree are only seventeen and they are being punished for what I did. I don't know what to say to get them out of it, so I said all I could to them, "I am sorry girls, I will talk to Jerrica. If you guys still want to go to Berkley next fall, I will see that you go."

"Don't bother; since you won't be there, there is no need for us to go." Becky said. I asked them, "So who else knows about this twenty-one thing?" Delaree answered, "Every-one! Jerrica had a family meeting this morning." Great! The youngest one is Terri and she is only twelve years old. She will be here for another nine years. Ba nee is also twelve, but she is happy living with her father.

I wonder what kind of mother, I will be. Jerrica and the other Holograms were the only mother figures I can remember. It has been fifteen years since I lost my own mother. Jacqui died not to long after I went to Starlight Foundation.

Today Jerrica is taking me to Starlight Music, so I can learn the ropes and learn how to be a secretary at the music company. Before we go to Starlight Music, Jerrica is taking me to enroll in LACC and register for the Spring Semester. I could go myself and meet her at the music company, but Jerrica doesn't trust me.

After I enrolled, the counselor Mrs. Morgan had me take some tests for placement in Math, English and Science. I took the tests and now Jerrica and I are waiting for the results of my tests. "Ms. Benton, Lela, come on in. We have the test results." Jerrica answers, "What are they? How did she do?" Mrs. Morgan responded, "Extremely well. She tested in the high range for all three tests." What is she talking about? I asked her, "So exactly what does that mean?" "In simple terms, the English placement test placed her above the normal standard. She doesn't have to take any of the English classes and still get the credits. The same goes for Math and Science." She said. Jerrica asked her, "So how many credits will she have, before she even started here." I just watched as Jerrica and Mrs. Morgan talk back and forth. I should probably pay more attention to what they were saying. But I didn't. They said I will start in the spring with 18 credits.

I don't know if I really want to go back to college at the end of January. I have three months to think about it, by that time I might be showing. The only difference between this time at when I was at Berkley, is that this time I will have Jerrica on my case about school and homework, like she always had been. I don't even know what I want to do with the rest of my life. I guess the truth is that I am afraid to live my life for myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Lela

It has been since I found I was pregnant and came home. Working at Starlight Music has been fun. I still get morning sickness from time to time. Today I am had my first ultra sound my baby is due June 20th. I am so scared about what is happening and about being a mother. I have always known that I was going to keep my baby. I am hoping that I will have a girl since we would be still living at Starlight Mansion. Having a boy might make everyone a little uncomfortable, since there has never been a boy who lives here. As Ba nee had once said, "Starlight house is for girls!"

Up in the attic is our stuff from when we were young. Mrs. Bailey used to live with us at the old Starlight House, but when more girls came, Mrs. Bailey had moved into an apartment close by. She took our old stuff to her apartment, so we didn't lose it in the fire. I went up to the attic and looked for the box with my name on it. When I found my box, I opened it up. Inside were some old toys and dolls that I couldn't bear to get rid of. "Diamond!" I said excitedly as I picked up the doll out of the box. This was a very special doll that was given to me by Jacqui when I first came to Starlight Foundation. I had felt so lost and hurt when I first came; the doll had gotten me through some rough times. Jacqui had told me to let the doll hurt instead of me. Then one day without meaning to. I realized I was going to be okay and didn't need Diamond as much anymore. Diamond was a name my real mother went by.

I think that if I do have a girl, that I will name her Diamond Jacqui. I took the doll down to my room with me. I sat down on my bed looking at the doll lying on the bed next to me. "Diamond," I asked. "Is there ever going to be a time when I don't need you?" I lied down on the bed with Diamond in my arms. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew there was a knock on my door. I woke up suddenly, "Come in!" I called.

Jerrica opened the door and came on in. I was still lying on the bed holding Diamond. Jerrica asks, "What are you doing with her? I haven't seen her in years!" "I got her out of my box in the attic, I am not sure why, but I need her again." I replied. Jerrica sat down on the bed. I sat up and Jerrica put her arms around me. Jerrica said, "I know that being pregnant must be hard on you, is being pregnant making you think about your parents?" I looked at her, my eyes filled with tears and nodded. Jerrica wiped the tears from my eyes and spoke, "I know that when you first told me I was shocked and I seemed angry. We are not going to let you go through your pregnancy alone. In fact I picked you up a present." Jerrica passed me a gift bag. I opened the bag and inside was the whole series of "What to Expect." I hugged Jerrica and thanked her for the gift. Jerrica left and I started to look through the first book in the series "What to Expect When Your Expecting." I always knew that Jerrica would be there for me, that wasn't the problem. The problem is that it is not the same as having my own mother her for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Lela

It has taken me sometime to get used to being pregnant. I am getting ready to start school again. Jerrica asked me if I have decided what I am going to be. The truth is, I really do not know. All I have ever known is Starlight Foundation, I grew up here. First time on my own, I screw up and end up pregnant. Will there ever be a time that I can make it on my own, without Jerrica's help. I thought about being a social worker, but I never liked it when they would but into our lives. They would take us out of class, just to talk. So being a social worker is definitely out. Since Starlight Foundation is all I know, and there is a saying "stick to what you know."

For now I am just taking general classes, although one class I am looking forward to is a theater class I have to take for humanities. I think I may want to be an actress, we'll see depending on how much I like my theater class.

I will still be working at Starlight Music before and after school. Jerrica says that I can even do my homework there. I know that she is just keeping an eye on me. After all I did ditch school when I was at Berkley. I miss my friends there though, they write and we do talk on the phone.

Jerrica really wants me to think about what I want to do with the rest of my life, besides being a mother that is. I did think about it. I grew up as a Starlight girl; it is all I have ever known. I have always taken responsibility for the other girls in the house. Maybe I will become a foster parent or run Starlight Foundation if Jerrica ever want to take a break from it. Yeah, I could do that and be an actress if I so desire.

Well I am back in school. It is going okay. I also found out that I am having a girl. Her name will definitely be Diamond Jacqui. The others are thrilled about my baby, they can't wait to baby-sit. I am not quite sure yet if I am going to let Terri baby-sit, she might be a little young for it.

I do everything like I am supposed to. Ashley is back to thinking of me as "Little Miss Perfect" Yeah, I would be if I wasn't pregnant. I really like my theater class. As part of the class I auditioned for a play. Even though I am pregnant and showing, I got the part of the lead. I will be playing Cinderella. It is Disney version of Roger and Hammerstein Cinderella. The teacher said that I have an amazing voice, and that I really came through as Cinderella. He was curious as to why. I didn't know what to say. I know why, being an orphan myself. I told him that I am an orphan and I have been years. My life wasn't bad at all, actually it was very good, but I do know how it feels to be an orphan.

I haven't told anyone about the play yet. I know they will all come to see me in the play. I am not going to tell them just yet. I know I shouldn't be keeping secrets from them again, but this isn't a bad secret. I am really excited about it. The play will be performed in May, at the end of the semester. At that time I will be 8 months pregnant, but the teacher said it will be okay.

I rehearse in the privacy of my own room and during class. There isn't going to be any rehearsal outside of class, until at least April. I am really enjoying rehearsing, I get to sing and act. As time passed, I rehearsed every spare second I could get. Jerrica wonders why I am spending so much time in my room. I just say that I am studying.

I am rehearing in my room, when suddenly there is a knock at my door. "I am studying," I called out. "Lela! It's Jerrica let me in." Jerrica said back. Oh great Jerrica. I hid my script under the pillow and opened the door. "Hi Jerrica, I was just studying." I said. "Doing homework, or studying your Cinderella script?" Jerrica asked. How did Jerrica know about the script? "Script, how did you find out?" I asked. "So it is true!" Jerrica replied. I looked away from her and said, "Yes!" Jerrica told me that my drama teacher has gotten Howard Sands to produce the play starting next week. Howard then told Jerrica in casual conversation that I was playing Cinderella. "He assumed I knew! I wasn't sure if he really meant you." She explained. "Why? What did he say?" I asked. "He wondered if the role of Cinderella was being played by one of my Starlight Girls. Huh! What are you talking about? I had asked him." Jerrica said and went on to say. "He explained to me that the only thing he knew of the person playing the role was that she is an orphan with a very good life, and he immediately thought that she could be a Starlight Girl." I listened closely as I heard her talk; I really didn't know what else to say.

"What I don't understand, is why you didn't tell me about the role?" Jerrica asked me. "I don't know why. I know that I have been using that phrase I lot since I have been back, but it is all I can say" I replied. Jerrica then asked me "Is their something wrong? You don't confide in us, unless you are in trouble. Why is that?" I looked at her, "I will get back to you on that, I need to think about it. I guess it is just a reaction to hide it." I know that Jerrica did not like my answer, because she just left. How do I explain when I don't even know why I have been acting like this lately? Before, when I was younger and something good happen to me; I couldn't wait to tell Jerrica. Now I hide it unless I am forced to tell. What has changed?


	8. Chapter 8

Lela

All night I tried to sleep, but all I could think about was my conversation with Jerrica last night. Hey, I figure if I am not going to sleep, I will work on my lines. It didn't work out very well. I just kept seeing the look on Jerrica's face, when she found out I had lied to her again. This time I didn't lie about anything bad, it was something good that happen to me. But a lie is lie and she still seemed just as hurt.

I am studying my lines, when there is a knock at my door. I thought it was Jerrica again, so I didn't bother to hide my script this time. I go to open the door and Krissie was standing there with this silly grin on her face. "You're going to be Cinderella! How cool is that?!" she said. "How did you know that?" I asked. Krissie still smiling, "Jerrica told us, it is great! I can't wait till we can see you in the play." Great I thought.

All of the girls are coming to see me in the play. Today we start rehearsals for the performance. I am little uncomfortable being pregnant and having the lead role; where everyone is starring at me and my stomach.

At rehearsal today Howard Sands showed up to direct us. I was a little intimated by him; after all he once owned the house we live in.

"Wow Lela, you really have grown up." He said when he saw me.

Rehearsals started and we did a dry run. As Kevin, who was playing the prince, was spinning me around as we were singing "Ten Minutes Ago" I saw someone else watching me from the shadows. I kept starring at this person. I walked over to the person; it was Jerrica she had come to see me rehearse.

"Wow Lela, you are really amazing." She said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since the beginning, your voice is absolutely amazing." Jerrica said.

"Thanks." I said. I guess knowing that she had seen me, I wasn't so nervous about my performance anymore. Now I am actually looking forward to the performance instead of dreading it.


	9. Chapter 9

Lela

The rehearsals for Cinderella are going well; Jerrica is attending rehearsals with me for support. I still can't talk to her about what I had been through. I wish I could. Tonight is my first play performance, Jerrica and everyone was in the front row. I did all the performances and I felt great. I love acting. Pretending to be someone else, living another life.

A week went by and tonight is was my last performance, I will join theater again in the fall. Becky and Delaree will be at this college as well. They want to take theater with me. It will be fun having them with me.

I am standing on the stage with my prince and the play is almost over, when my stomach started feeling weird and cramping. I was in Labor, in front of everyone I had gone into Labor. I tried to hide it until the play was over. I left the stage and went to my dressing room.

"Hi that was wonderful," Jerrica said giving me a hug.

I pulled away from Jerrica and clutched my stomach.

Jerrica looked at me, "Are you having contractions?" She asked.

I nodded and then collapsed. When I woke up I was in the hospital. My stomach hurt and I was no longer pregnant. Jerrica was sitting by my bed.

"Where is my baby?" I asked her.

"She is in Intensive Care Nursery." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You had an infection and they had to a C-section, when they saw that the baby was in trouble." Jerrica said.

"Am I okay?" I asked her.

"We are not sure what happened, but your heart had stopped during the surgery." Jerrica said holding my hand.

Jerrica took me to ICN to see my baby girl. My baby Diamond, she laid there so helpless. I can't lose her. I have lost enough in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Lela

I can't leave the hospital just yet; my infection is keeping me from going home. That's okay; I don't want to go home without Diamond anyway. I go and see Diamond at ICN all the time. They have her hooked up to respirator inside of an incubator. My heart breaks for her, every time I see her. However, nothing is going to keep me away from baby when she needs me the most.

I am up at ICN, the nurse allows me to hold my baby. But I have to hold her inside the incubator through the gloves that are attached. Why did this have to happen? I laid her down and stroked her stomach. Next to me was a young guy visiting his new baby boy also in the ICN. I looked at the date of birth on the incubator; it was the same date Diamond was born. He seemed to be handling this situation a lot better then I was. Every time I leave the ICN I fall completely apart.

I had to leave ICN; they were going to run tests on her. I sat on the bench outside ICN crying hysterically. The guy comes over and gives me a glass of water. I looked at him, who are you?" I asked in tears.

"My name is Peter, I am sure your daughter is going to be okay." He said.

"Where is your wife?" I asked.

"My girlfriend died giving birth to David. She was dying and they had to take the baby early. Now, David may die as well." Peter explained.

"I am so sorry, how can you stay so strong?" I asked.

"Faith," He said.

"I wouldn't know anything about that." I told him.

"Why, is that." He asked.

"I rather not say." I said.

The nurse showed up to take me back to my room.

One night, I got drunk and ended up pregnant. Now I can't bear the idea of losing her.


	11. Chapter 11

Lela

I was still in my room at the hospital. Diamond is able to stay with me in the room now. Peter comes by to see me. David is also doing better. He is going home, Peter just stopped by to say goodbye to me.

"I heard David gets to go home today." I said to Peter.

"Yes, when do you and Diamond get to leave?" Peter asked.

"Soon I hope. Diamond can't leave yet and my infection is keeping me here." I said sadly.

"Do you have a family to help you with Diamond when you go home?" Peter asked.

"I have a family sort of. I have plenty of people at home, who can't wait to take care of Diamond." I said.

"After you go home can I see you?" Peter asked.

"Sure, I would love it." I said to Peter.

Peter left with David. I held Diamond in my hospital bed. I wish I could go back home, back to my room. The room next to mine, we turned into a nursery for Diamond. There was a knock at my door, Ba Nee came in.

"Wow Lela she is beautiful." Ba Nee said. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can. How long are you staying for?" I asked.

Ba Nee sat in the chair next to my bed and I handed her Diamond. Ba Nee looked at her and smiled, and then she looked at me.

"I am moving back to the Starlight Foundation. Dad is sick, some side effect due to the time he was in Vietnam. He said that he could rest much better and die in peace, if he knew that I was being well taken care of. I am just grateful for the time I spent with him" Ba Nee said.

The mansion is going to be so full of people. There are 12 Starlight Girls from 18 down to 12 and a Starlight baby, my baby Diamond. Then there are the adults and their husbands. They are all married now, except Jerrica but she is engaged to Riot to be married. Riot will then be our foster dad. We have gotten to know him; he is not such a bad guy after all. Their wedding will be when I can be released. Jerrica said she won't get married without me. Maybe I will invite Peter to the wedding. After the wedding Kimber, Raya and Shana are moving out and getting on with their own lives with their husbands. Aja is still debating on whether or not she and Craig are staying or leaving. Us kids are here until we turn 21 because of my mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

Lela

I am so happy to be going home. Diamond and I go home tomorrow. The wedding of Jerrica and Riot is this upcoming Saturday, which is only in 2 days. They have been planning it and all guests were on standby, now that I am being released. The wedding is on. Peter asked if he could take me home. Everyone else is waiting for me and my new baby daughter at home.

The next day

Peter showed up, he had left David with his sister, so Diamond can use his car seat. The nurse was rolling me out in a wheelchair. I had Diamond in my arms. When we got to Peter's car, Peter took Diamond out of my arms and put her in David's car seat. I then got into Peter's car. I was considering inviting Peter and David to the wedding; Jerrica had said that I could. The only problem is Peter doesn't know about me being a Starlight Girl.

"Peter, will you escort me to a wedding?" I asked.

"When is the wedding?" He asked.

"Saturday, and David can come to." I said.

"Who's getting married?" Peter asked.

"My foster mother." I said quietly.

"Foster mother?" He said shocked.

"Yes, I am a Starlight Girl. That makes Diamond the first Starlight baby." I explained.

"Wow that was a shocker. I didn't expect that. I need time to process it. So I won't say anything about the wedding right now. May I just show up, if I decide to." Peter asked.

I nodded and he dropped me and Diamond off at the Mansion.

"Welcome Home!" Everyone shouted as I walked in.


	13. Chapter 13

Lela

It had been a long day. After a long and exhausting day, I laid on my bed just thinking about the day and what I want to do from this point on.

The wedding went off fine. I have never seen Jerrica so happy before. The house feels very different since most of the adults moved out of the mansion. We were left to Jerrica when Emmett died. Sometimes, it feels like we were property instead of people. Jerrica tried her best not to make us feel that way, however Social Services did.

Peter did not come to the wedding. He called me afterwards though. We are going to take things slow for our sake as well as for Diamond and David's sake.

I will continue to do plays. I really had fun doing Cinderella. I am going to audition for the next play. Howard Sands told me that I could audition for his plays as well. So I have a lot of options at acting in front of me.

I looked over at Diamond who was asleep in her bassinet. I should go to sleep soon, because I know that she will be waking me up in the middle of the night to be fed. I really don't mind, considering I could have lost her.

The next morning

I woke up to Diamond crying. She was up already. I took her downstairs. Jerrica and Riot were sitting at the table.

"Morning Lela, how did you sleep?" Jerrica asked me taking Diamond from my arms.

"Ok" I replied.

Then all of a sudden Riot jumped up to answer the phone, he nearly knocked me down in the process.

"Starlight Mansion, this is Riot speaking." He said.

"Lela Lesley, please" The called said.

"Lela the phone is for you." Riot said handing me the phone.

"Hello this is Lela." I said.

"Ms. Lesley, my name is Marissa Taylor; I am one of the casting directors for the Soap Opera 'General Hospital'" The caller said.

I have seen General Hospital occasionally, although I never really got into it.

"I would like to meet with you this afternoon, say around 1. Come to the studio and give your name to the guard at the gate. If you want to bring someone with you that is fine too." Mrs. Taylor said.

I hung up the phone. Can this really be happening, a casting director from a soap opera wants to meet with me?

"Who was on the phone?" Jerrica asked.

"Marissa Taylor, she wants to see me this afternoon." I said.

"Who?" Riot asked.

I then realized I haven't told them anything.

"She is the casting director of General Hospital. I am meeting her at 1." I said.

"General Hospital as in the soap opera?" Jerrica asked.

I nodded. "She says I can bring someone with me. I guess a manager, but I don't have one." I said.

"I will go. I manage a music company, there is not much difference." Jerrica said.

Wow, what will I wear? What does one wear to something like this?

Jerrica let me borrow a dress. It was a sundress type. Before I knew it Jerrica and I were leaving for a meeting that could change the rest of my life and I am only 18.


	14. Chapter 14

Lela

Note: This is **not** a cross-over with General Hospital. Lela s just playing a part but there will be no storylines just the actors.

Lela

Jerrica and I drove to the studio. I was so anxious; I could barely sit still in the car. When we arrived at the studio, Jerrica pulled up to the gate. He came over to the car.

"Lela Lesley here to see Marissa Taylor." I told the guard.

He let us through and even told us where to go. I arrived at Ms. Taylor's office door and trying to be full confidence knocked on the door. She opened it.

"Lela. Good to see you. And you are Jerrica Benton." Marissa said.

"How do you know who we are?" I asked.

"I saw you perform. Cinderella. I thought you were amazing, I then did my homework on you." Marissa said.

She walked over to her desk and took out a tablet of paper.

"Lela Lesley, age 18. Lives at Starlight Mansion and has been in foster care with the Starlight Foundation since the age of 3." Marissa read. "Is all that accurate?" She then asked me.

I nodded.

"I want you to do a dry run. The writers are working on a script; we'll see how it goes. They are creating a character for you. If all goes well and you test out okay, we will put you on contract with the show. How does that sound?" Marrisa said.

I didn't know what to say. It all seems so overwhelming.

"Overwhelming huh. Let me tell you about the character. Her name is Melody Winters and she is 15. She has been living with her aunt in Florida. A social worker has brought her to Port Charles to live with her mom, Lainey. Unfortunately the actress who plays Lainey is out on leave. So the writers are coming up with another place to place Melody until Lainey returns." Marrisa explained.

A knock on the door, then it opened.

"Here is that test script." The messenger said.

"Take some time and learn, Melody's part. When you are ready, we will do the dry run." Marrisa said.

She looked at the script and then handed it to me.

"I have some business to do, but you can stay in here." Marissa said and then left.

I looked at the script and Jerrica helped me with the part.

I was so overwhelmed, nervous and excited. An hour later, I was in the studio with Marrisa. I did my dry run, when it was over; I just took a deep breath.

Marissa came in the studio and said, "Welcome to General Hospital."

I smiled; I can't believe all this was happening to me. I couldn't wait to tell the others.

The two I tested with Jason Thompson and Kimberly McCullough who played Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio congratulated me on the part. Melody will be living with them, so I guess I will be working closely with them.

"We are going to shoot the scene tomorrow. You need to be here at 8 in the morning for hair, makeup and wardrobe." Marissa told me.

Hair, makeup, wardrobe, this is all too exciting. I am going to be in a soap opera.


	15. Chapter 15

Kimberly (Robin on General Hospital)

I was riding with Jason we were going to pick up Lela for her interview today before we start taping Marissa had phoned her last night and told her to come in later rather then in the morning. As Jason and I drove towards the address where Lela lives, I couldn't help but think that the place seems awfully familiar.

"Jason, I know that place. It's the Starlight Mansion." I said to him.

"Right I have seen the pictures; it supposed to be a home for orphan girls." He replied.

I just shook my head; he can be so dense sometimes, just like his character the wonderful Dr. Patrick Drake. "Jason, they are called foster girls **not **orphan girls." I said.

We arrived at the house; I still couldn't help but wonder why we are even here. A little girl with long blond hair and freckles opened the door. Her face then lit up like a candle.

"You are Kimberly McCullough and Jason Thompson; you play Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake. You're my favorite couple!" She said excitedly and then her face fell, "But why are you here?" She said.

"We are hoping we have the right place. We are looking for Le-" Jason began to say.

"Terri, who is it at the door?" Lela asked coming in the room holding a baby.

I guess we do have the right place, does she work here or does she live here? I wondered.

Lela

I had gotten a call from Marissa not to come in until noon. So I was just spending the morning enjoying time with my daughter. I ignored the doorbell; there are plenty of people in this house who are more then capable of answering the door.

"Come Diamond, we should go see who is at the door." I told her as I picked her up and went down the stairs. I could see that Terri had answered the door.

"Terri, who is it at the door?" I asked.

I saw Kimberly and Jason standing there. Why are they even here? How did they find out where I lived?

"Kimberly, Jason what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We came to take you to the studio." Jason replied.

I nodded.

"Terri, please watch Diamond for me." I said as I handed my baby to my twelve-year-old sister.

I got in Jason's car, I was still feeling uneasy. Today is my first official taping as Melody Winters. I sat their quiet as he drove to the studio, waiting for someone to start asking me questions.

"You have an interview, before we start taping. Marissa wants to build up the character of Melody Winters, before she even starts to air." Kimberly told me.

"What questions will be asked at this interview?" I asked them, since they have given interviews before and I haven't.

"Mostly they will be personal questions, about you, your life. That type of thing." Robin answered.

I shook my head just slightly though. I am dreading the interview; I don't want to answer questions about my personal life that is no one business but my own.

"The worst thing you can do is lie at the interview. They will find out the truth anyway and destroy your image in the eyes of the fans." Jason said.

"Why can't I just keep my personal life personal?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way when you are an actress." Kimberly explained.

I suppose she is right. In the supermarket, I always see stars plastered on the front of the tabloids. I hate to think of me now being on the front of tabloids, maybe acting isn't all it is cut out to be.

I thought about telling them the truth, since the picked me up, they probably wonder why I was even there.

"Let me ask you this question, how do I say in my interview that I am a Starlight Girl, and not make people feel sorry for me." I said bluntly.

Jason and Kimberly just looked at me; I just confirmed what they were thinking.

"Give others a chance; trust them with the truth and to look past it, to see the girl underneath. As long as you are honest, your fans won't turn on you." Kimberly said.

We arrived at the studio; Kimberly took me down to hair and make-up. She stayed with me since she also had to get hers done.

"The guys are easy; they are usually in and out." Kimberly said complaining about how much time we will be spending sitting in those chairs.

Jason came in with some of the cast members to meet me as I prepared for my interview.

"Hi, I am Maurice Benard, I play Sonny Corinthos. Jason said you are afraid to tell the public something personal about yourself at the interview." He said.

I nodded.

"Don't be, I had to. You see I am Bi-polar." Maurice admitted.

I took a deep breath, "I am a Starlight Girl." I admitted to the cast who was standing in the room with me.

"Hi, I am Kristen Storms, I play Maxie. A Starlight Girl, Wow! Don't worry about the interview, you will be fine. I will be there to offer my support." A girl said.

I smiled, these actors I will be working with all seem so nice and nobody asked me about the events that led up to me becoming a Starlight Girl. I guess I am not so afraid of the interview or acting anymore. Kristen is closer to my age and said she will show me the ropes. Now all I have to do is get through the interview without humiliating myself.


End file.
